Damon's Wife
by Angel Gragam
Summary: When Damon gets bitten by a werewolf his wife comes back home to Mystic Falls
1. Chapter 1

Damon's Wife

Chapter 1

Dropping the lifeless body to the ground, I licked up the remainders of blood from my lips. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was my brother in law Stefan. You see my name is Isabella Marie Salvatore. 53 years ago I married Damon Salvatore, I know he seems cocky and ignorant most of the time but when you get through to him. He is actually a sweet vulnerable man that I have grown to love.

"Hey Stefan." I answered

"Hello Bella, you need to return to mystic falls...Now!" _What? Why would i need to return to mystic fall for?_

"Why? What's going on?"

"Damon's been...bitten."

"WHAT? Please tell me it's not from a werewolf."

"I'm Sorry Bella." He muttered before hanging up. At that moment I decided that I must return to the man I love. I raced through the forest towards Virginia. Rushing towards the Salvatore boarding house. I paused for a moment outside listening, i heard three voices two males one weaker than the others obviously Damon and Stefan and a female who i did not recognise.

"Where did Stefan go earlier?" I heard the weak voice of Damon ask.

"He said he needed to ring someone who can help you. He didn't tell me who though."

"Thank you Elena."

"I love you Damon" she whispered. That was when I stormed into the house furious. My anger rose as i stepped inside Damon's bedroom noticing this girl leaning over Damon kissing him. As my anger spread through my body I leapt at her throwing her into the far wall she gasped taking in heavy breathes as she steadied herself

"Hello again Damon. Miss me?" I asked my husband

"Bella..." he whispered out shocked

"Elena?" Stefan yelled as he heard the large crash from her bodies impact against the wall. He ran down stairs noticing her leaning against the wall he raced over to her picking her up so she was balanced on her feet.

"Are you ok?" he asked her which she replied to with a gentle nod. Stefan signed

"Bells can you please not throw my girlfriend into walls?"

"Only if she doesn't piss me off." I told him before refuting my attention to the Elena girl "Don't do that or anything similar again and you won't be harmed."

"Uhh yeah sure, but umm...who are you?" confused I looked up at Stefan

"You and Damon never told her about me?"

_"Umm no Damon said she didn't need to know every detail of our life's just the significant facts." He confirmed_

_"Oh ok." I stated before I turned to Elena "Well hello my name is Isabella Salvatore but you can call me Bella. Nice to meet you."_

_"Salvatore?" she asked sounding confused_

_"Oh yeah I'm also Damon's wife." I added smiling_

_"W-Wife?"_

_"Yes wife... but right now we have more important matters to discuss. Dealing with Damon's condition right now."_

_"But you said there was no cure Stefan." Elena stated_

_"There may be one cure, I have a theory if the vampire that is infected from a werewolf drinks the blood of their soul _mate_ they could be cured or we could find Klaus."_

_"Soul mates blood may help but we don't know if I am his soul mate or not."_

_"Yes we do, remember when we went to Volterra about a decade back and Marcus stated that you and Damon have the strongest love for each other that he has in centuries even for people with soul mates your love was still stronger. Bella even if you don't believe in it yourself please just try it I am no way near ready to lose my brother." Stefan whispered out making my heartbreak at his vulnerability of losing his last blood relative, his big brother._


	2. Chapter 2

Damon's Wife

Chapter 2

Previously:

_"Yes we do, remember when we went to Volterra about a decade back and Marcus stated that you and Damon have the strongest love for each other that he has seen in centuries even for people with soul mates your love was still stronger. Bella even if you don't believe in it yourself please just try it I am no way near ready to lose my brother." Stefan whispered out making my heartbreak at his vulnerability of losing his last blood relative his big brother._

Now:

"I'll do what I can Stef. I guess right now we can only hope for the best." I say to my brother – in – law

"Hey guys can you clear out real quick? I would like to talk to my wife" Damon said. Everyone cleared the room and left me and my husband to _talk_.

"Come here Isa" Damon said. I just stood there. After witnessing the scene between him and the Katherine Look alike, I didn't want to do something that I would regret. "Please Isa" He pleaded. I guess you can say I gave in. I sat right next to him on his bed.

"You want to explain to me what went on when I walked into this house. What you and Katherine Look Alike were doing? Why she felt the need to have a make out session with you? I really do have a lot of questions Damon? That thing is so lucky that I learned some self-control over the year because she would have been dead." I explained to Damon

"Look Bells, I really don't know what happened and I'm sorry that you walked in on that. You know that I love you right?"

"That's what I hear. I don't know for sure. I walked in on you and some girl that happens to be Stefan's girlfriend kissing, basically having a make out session"

"And Bells I'm sorry for that"

"So if I didn't walk in on you guys it would've been ok"

"That's not what I'm saying. Just know that I love you and no matter what I'm still married to you, there is no one else. Can you at least say you love me back" Damon asked

"Fine. I love you Damon and I really don't want to lose you so if that thing touches you again I will not hesitate to kill her" I say and give him a quick kiss on the lips. With this I bite into my arm and let him drink the blood. Right now I was just hoping that this would work for mine and Stefan's sake.

The Next Morning:

I wake up to the sun beaming through the window and Damon's arm wrapped securely around me. I carefully get out of the bed and go to the bathroom to get freshened up. A few minutes later I'm out of the shower and dressed heading down stairs to eat breakfast. Things just don't go as planned. I had to see that Katherine look alike.

"Morning" she says to me. All I can think right now is not to be rude but I would just love to cause a scene.

"Good morning" I say in a deadly polite voice. But then I thought since were in the same room, might as well ask her what she was thinking about when she decided to kiss my husband. "Now that we're alone together I would love to ask you what was going through your mind when you decided to kiss my husband" I ask her

"Look Isabella, I really don't know what was going on through my head at the moment. I'm sorry that you walked in on it and believe me I really didn't know he had a wife" She tried to explain

"So that made it right. You didn't know he had a wife so you kiss him. On top of that you have a boyfriend. I would hate for him to find out about this. I'm just trying to understand why you kissed him."

"I don't know ok." She started raising her voice at me. I threw her into the nearest wall. I rushed over to her and held her still with my hand around her neck.

"You told Damon that you loved him. No one can love Damon more than I can. No matter what he does I am the one that will always be there for him…"I said while being cut off by Stefan.

"What's going on down here" Stefan asked

"Nothing Stefan just having a chat with your girlfriend, Matter of fact I was just leaving. When Damon wakes tell him that I'm at the grill." I tell Stefan while dropping Elena to the ground and walking out the door.

Stefan POV:

I woke up this morning to an empty bed and lot of commotion down stairs. This just couldn't be good. I'm rushing down the stairs to find my sister in law holding my girlfriend by the neck and talking to her.

"You told Damon that you loved him. No one can love Damon more than I can. No matter what he does I am the one that will always be there for him…" I hear her say but I cut her off

"What's going on down here" I asked

"Nothing Stefan just having a chat with your girlfriend, Matter of fact I was just leaving. When Damon wakes tell him that I'm at the grill." She says dropping Elena and walking out the door.

"What just happened" I asked Elena

"Just a continuation from yesterday, She really hates me. I kissed Damon, Stefan, and I am really sorry for it. I really don't know what was going on through my head at that moment." Elena explained to me

"I guess it's just whatever now. But this is just me. Isabella is totally different. She never really see's the Brightside to things. She will watch people suffer in pain. Now that Damon's involved she is ruthless. We really don't know what she's capable of." I said leaving Elena to her thoughts. I went up to Damon's room and knocked on the door. "Damon"

"What do you want" He asked

"I'm just passing down a message from your wife. She says she is at the grill. And Damon I thing we need to meet tonight, as a family, Me, You, Isabella and Elena." I told him. He opens the door fully dressed.

"I have nothing to do with what's going on between Elena and Isabella. I'll do what I can to control my wife but there are no promises" Damon said and was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's Wife

Chapter 3

Previously:

"I have nothing to do with what's going on between Elena and Isabella. I'll do what I can to control my wife but there are no promises" Damon said and was out the door.

Now:

Damon POV

Today I awoke to an empty bed, which I have you know I was not happy about and Stefan knocking on my door. "Damon" I hear him say.

"What do you want" I asked

"I'm just passing down a message from your wife. She says she is at the grill. And Damon I think we need to meet tonight, as a family, Me, You, Isabella and Elena." He told me. I opened the door fully dressed.

"I have nothing to do with what's going on between Elena and Isabella. I'll do what I can to control my wife but there are no promises" I said and was out the door.

At The Grill:

I walked in and seen my wife talking to none other than Matt Donavan. I walk up to then and put my hands around her eyes. "Guess who" I said

"Hi Damon" She said

"Aren't you looking beautiful today" I said to her. I know what you're thinking (Damon complementing a woman) but this is my wife.

"Aren't looking bad yourself. You look better than you did yesterday. I was scared that I might actually lose you" she said. I know Isa may seem like a cold – hearted person but she does have a soft spot when it comes to certain people.

"Isa we need to talk" I say slowly

"Is this about me leaving you alone in bed this morning? I know how much you hate that but I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and cute" she explained

"Actually I'm mad about that but that's not it" I said "What went down this morning between you and Elena"

"So this is what all of this is about. It's just all about her. Look you want to know what happened this morning. She got on my nerve so bad and I expressed my feeling in a violent way" she explained with jealousy in her voice "When you realize that this girl is coming between us. You guys can't see past her adorable little face but she's just like Katherine and when it comes down to it I will help Klaus kill her, and I will destroy anyone in my way." She explained to me grabbing her bag and beginning to walk out the door

"Isa wait, don't do this. I don't want what we have to end over something as silly as a girl. I love you and only you. You don't have to do this. Just attend today's family meeting, I'm sure everything can be sorted out." I tried to reason with her

"This has to be done." She said "If you really love me you would prove it to me and help me fulfill Klaus' wishes"

"I wish I could say that I would help but I really cant. I'm sorry Isa"

"I'm sorry too. Bye Damon." She said giving me a kiss and walking out the door without looking back.

Later That Night:

"Damon where's Bella" Stefan asked

"Don't ask me Stefan. We were at the Grill, I asked her about this morning and she just got angry. She said that she would help Klaus get rid of Elena and kill anyone in her path if she has to. She told me to help her. I turned her down, said I was sorry and she was to and she walked out. Told her about the family meeting and I'll be lucky if she actually comes. I did what I could to get through to her." I explained to Stefan.

"I'm sorry Damon. I guess we will have to get through to her another way. We know for sure she won't do anything to hurt you. Look, Damon don't beat yourself up about it, let's just try and get through this family meeting." Stefan said

We got through our meeting and at the last minute Isabella showed up.

"Isa umm…" I started but she cut me off.

"Stop I just have a question and I want to leave. What do you guys see in Elena? Why do you feel the need to protect her?"

"Bells, I guess you can say that Elena has no one else in her life. I like her. I think that she is the total opposite of Katherine and she needs us." Stefan explained

"Thanks. I guess I'll be on my way" She said walking out the door.

"Wait, Isa I want to talk to you real quick."

"Sure let's go outside." She said and we both walked out the door.

"Isa, this may be the last time we see each other for a while. I wanted to let you know that I really do love you and I believe that we will one day be united as one once again. Just promise that you won't forget about me and I'll promise that nothing will happen between me and Elena while you're gone" I told her.

"I promise that I won't forget about you. I'll think about you every night. I'll think about how this was a mistake waiting to happen and how in the end one of us will get hurt or have the chance of dying and I'll just be hoping it isn't you. So this is goodbye Damon."

"As much as I don't want it to be, I guess it is. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Damon" She says pulling me into a hug. After that I watched her watch he walk away into the dark woods.


End file.
